Generally speaking, housing assembly for an electrical device depends on screws to connect the housing assembly together and the quality of assembly for the electrical device, such as the connection between the parts of the housing assembly depends on the proper installation of the screws. However, it is a time consuming task to install the screws one by one and once the threads of the holes in the parts of the housing assembly are rounded or damaged, the screws can easily disengage from the parts. Therefore, another improved housing assembly for an electrical device is developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,395 to Petrella et al., discloses a “Housing assembly for an electronic device”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,116,780 to Sun, discloses a “Housing assembly for a portable electronic device”, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,149,306 to Pan, discloses a “Housing assembly of portable electronic device”, all of the prior art are hereby disclosed for reference.
The housing assembly disclosed by Petrella et al. includes a first housing having multiple hooks on a side thereof and a second housing with multiple hook acceptors on a side thereof, the hooks are engaged with the hook acceptors. Multiple tabs and a slidable element are located between the first and second housings. The slidable element includes multiple notches so as to be engaged with protrusions on the first and second housings to connect the first and second housings together.
The housing assembly disclosed by Sun includes multiple parts and each part includes multiple protrusions and a U-shaped slidable element so as to connect the multiple parts together. The slidable elements include multiple protrusions which are engaged with the protrusions on the parts. However, when disengaging these protrusions, the parts are separated so that this type of assembly is not suitable for the housing assembly that allows the user to replace a single part. The housing assembly by Pan discloses a similar structure as that of Sun.
All of the prior arts mentioned above cannot provide a proper housing assembly that allows the users to quickly disengage the parts of the housing assembly for electronic devices.